No, my name is
by Macose Brok
Summary: Set after Pacifist Ending, Gaster wakes up after being erased. He meets a strange, talking flower... who, for some reason, keeps mispronouncing his name. If you want to ask Flowey a question, then just review or PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Blank**

"...hmm... what happened?",said a skeleton wearing a labcoat, the last thing he remembered was falling into the C.O.R.E.

Suddenly, a gold flower with a face appeared.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Who are you?",said the flower

"Interesting. A sentient flower... What species of flower are you? I was only aware of Echo Flowers being native to the Underground. My name is Dr. Wing Ding Gaster, the Head Royal Scientist.",replied Gaster

"Huh? I thought Alphys was the head royal scientist?",asked Flowey

"What? I fail to see how a college student could replace me so quickly.",replied Gaster

"Well, it's not like we need a royal scientist nowadays anyway.",said Flowey

"Where is everyone else? My assistant, Sans?",asked Gaster

"Everyone left after the barrier broke, Aster.",replied Flowey

How did the barrier break? ... and did Flowey mispronounce my name?

"Excuse me, my name is Gaster, not 'Aster'.",said Gaster

"Huh? What do you mean, Aster?",asked Flowey

"Exactly as I said: my name is Gaster, not 'Aster'.",replied Gaster

"Are you sure about that?",asked Flowey

"It is my name, I am very sure that my name is Gaster, not 'Aster'."

 **To be continued... maybe...**

* * *

 **Fun fact: if you go to the Undertale wiki, you will find that Gaster is the doctors name, and not 'Aster'.**

 **I've seen too many fanfictions with Gaster's name being mispronounced as 'Aster'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **...Mare**

 _...IF YOU JUST...TRY..._  
 _But nobody came._  
 _In my way._  
 _Heh... "It's nothing"._  
 _I've failed you._  
 _Human._  
 _It wasn't enough...?_  
 _We'll avenge you!_  
 _YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS..._  
 _Do you wanna have a bad time?_  
 _But soon..._  
 _That's your fault, isn't it?_  
 _Why... You..._  
 _DETERMINATION_

Sans woke up in a cold sweat. He had another nightmare.

"What's going on over there?",wondered Sans

Just as Sans was about to fall asleep again, the door was suddenly slammed open.

"SANS!",said Papyrus, Sans' brother burst into the room, with bones playing his signature melody,"GET UP, YOU LAZYBONES! IT'S TIME TO JAPE A HUMAN!"

Even after getting to the surface, Papyrus still enjoyed mornings of approaching random humans with his puzzles, always ending in a rather comedic way.

"...SANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING AGAIN!",said Papyrus, boondoggled by Sans' silence.

"Nah, sleeping is so easy, I could do it with my eyes closed.",winked Sans

"GAH!",exclaimed Papyrus,"YOU AND YOUR PUNS... BUT NO MATTER! I'LL GO MAKE THE SPAGHETTI, WHILE YOU GET READY! AND PUT SOME 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

And with that, Papyrus went into the kitchen.

"These dreams have got me bonetrousled.",said Sans

"I HEARD THAT!",yelled Papyrus from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Snails 101  
**

"Class, did you know that snails... Talk. Really. Slowly? Just kidding, snails don't talk.",said Toriel, in her classroom at the newly established E.M.S. (the Ebott Monster School)

 _*RING RING RING RING*_

The various students got up from their desks as they heard the bell ring, and began to walk out of the classroom, because school was over for the day. Toriel took off her reading glasses and placed her book, ' _1000 Uses for Snails_ ' on her desk.

Then, she turned and looked at Frisk, who was putting their stuff away except for their drawling. Carrying their stuff, Frisk walked over to Toriel and handed the drawling to her. It was a drawling of a snail being chased by a pepper shaker, the words at the top read: " _Saved by the Bell_ ".

"Good work, my child!",said Toriel, before she placed the drawling in her bag with the other drawlings that she had to grade later tonight,"Let's go see dad and then we can go home. Tonight's dinner is pie. ( **Again...?** )"

And so they did. Toriel and Frisk walked outside the school to where the garden was at, and found Asgore, who was still trimming the hedge into the shape of Papyrus' head. Why? The former king of the monsters is a big, fuzzy pushover. Also, he's really nice, which is why he is trimming the hedge in this way by Papyrus' request.

"Oh, howdy, Tori! I was just, um, finishing up here.",said Asgore, who just noticed Toriel and Frisk standing there.

Once Asgore finished up with 'Hedge Papyrus', he put away the shears he was using into a small, handheld bag, which he tucked safely under his Hawaiian Floral Shirt. Then, the three of them walked a few blocks to the neighborhood in which they resided. Walking up the steps, they arrived at Newest Home. Asgore is not very imaginative when it comes to names, with the monsters being exasperated at him naming the Ruins, 'Home', and later the capital, 'New Home'. It only makes sense that he would name Toriel, Frisk, and his new house, 'Newest Home', for no amount of groaning could fix his name-making skills.

Later, the three of them sat at the kitchen table. Toriel has just served the three pies she baked:

Cinnamon Pie,

Butterscotch Pie,

and Snail Pie ( **don't ask me about that last one** ).

"Hmm. This will need Sea Tea to go with it.",said Asgore, getting up from the table to make some tea for his Butterscotch Pie Slice.

"Are you enjoying your pie, my child?",asked Toriel

"Mhm!",nodded Frisk

Suddenly, the atmosphere itself got darker, shakier, tenser... before it let up, and went back to normal.

"Our neighbor must be up to something again.",said Toriel,"I wonder who trespassed into his house this time?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own; Hello, Neighbor! It is owned by tinyBuildGAMES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Invert**

It was late at night, and Undyne and Alphys are watching the anime, 著作物.

"Gahahaha!",laughed Undyne as the massive robots in the show are knocked down by the anime's protagonist.

"H-Heh heh...",joined Alphys as she took a poptato chisp and ate it

Suddenly, the power went out.

"NGAHHH!",exclaimed Undyne,"What happened to the power!?"

"I-It m-must have b-been the wind, a-again.",replied Alphys

Suddenly a loud roar resonated and the ground shook.

"O-Oh no!",exclaimed Alphys,"My newest invention is malfunctioning again!"

Alphys quickly jumped up from the couch that she and her girlfriend were reclining on and hurriedly put on her lab coat. Then she ran down the hallway with Undyne trailing behind her wielding her spear. Soon, they got to a room with the roomplate: **CAUTION**. Walking inside, they saw Alphys new invention twisting and turning and letting out a ton of smoke. Another roar sounded out as the ground shook once again.

Suddenly, the roaring stop, and the hatch on the machine opened. Then, something white and furry leaped out.

"NGAH! That thing again! It stole my spear once, and I heard it stole Papyrus' special attack... which fits because all of his attacks are made out of bones.",surmised Undyne,"You'll regret this!"

Undyne, wielding her spear, approached the Annoying Dog, nicknamed Toby.

* * *

 **ATTACK ACT ITEMS MERCY**

 **ACT?**

 **\- YES***

 **\- NO**

Toby barked at Undyne.

The barking has no affect!

"Let's see how you handle this!",yelled Undyne, as she began throwing her spears at Toby, who just sat there and absorbed all of the spears thrown at it,"Grrr..."

 **ATTACK ACT ITEMS MERCY**

 **ATTACK?**

 **\- YES***

 **\- NO**

Toby jumped in an attempt to tackle Undyne.

However, Undyne shields herself with her spear, and Toby ends up back on the ground.

"You won't just stop at monsters... you'll steal from the humans as well. That's why I have to stop you! To protect everyone's hopes and dreams!",yelled Undyne as she unleashed attack upon attack upon Toby.

But to no avail as Toby did not move and instead absorbed all of her attacks again.

"NGAH! Quit absorbing my attacks!",exclaimed a frustrated Undyne

 **ATTACK ACT ITEMS MERCY**

 **MERCY?**

 **\- YES***

 **\- NO**

Toby ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!",yelled Undyne, as she began to chase Toby, while Alphys tried to fix her machine.

* * *

 **著作物** means **'copyrighted material'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox. I don't own the song, _It's Showtime!_ , it is owned by Toby Fox. The lyrics are by Bettina Levy.  
**

 **I found a way to make lyrics work on this site.**

* * *

 **NEO  
**

"SANS! MTT IS STARTING!",said Papyrus, sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the sunset.

"S'up, bro.",said Sans, right behind Papyrus, having used a shortcut to get there

"GAH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!",exclaimed Papyrus

"What do you mean? I live here.",replied Sans

"WHATEVER! LET'S JUST WATCH THE SHOW.",replied Papyrus, switching on the television

* * *

Immediately, the show's theme song, ' _It's Showtime!_ ', starts; being sung by Shyren, with the music being managed by Napstablook and Burgerpants.

/

 _Welcome Beauties,_

 _to our quiz show of the day!_

 _I can already tell,_

 _it will be a great show!_

 _/_

 _Let's all, give a big hand,_

 _our contestant is a dear!_

 _Oh you've never played before?_

 _Well darling, here are the rules:_

 _/_

 _I will ask you some questions_

 _and if you answer true_

 _I'll let you walk away_

 _with your life, but if not_

 _/_

 _I will, exterminate you_

 _and kill you 'til you die_

 _Does that sound like lots of fun?_

 _Well darlings let us begin!_

 _/_

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

/

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

 _M'E'T'T'A'T'O'N_

 _Let's start the show!_

/

"WEEEELLLLLLCOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE BACK TO THE MTT QUIZ SHOW!",announced Mettaton, lights on his robotic square-shaped body flashing,"OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES... ... TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!"

Laser lights flashing and confetti falling all around the room that looks like an ice-rink, with an actual ice floor, as a clap-track played out.

"AND HERE IS OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT, THE RETURN OF OUR FIRST EVER CONTESTANT... FRISK!",announced Mettaton, waving a robotic-clawed hand to Frisk, which the spotlights immediately went to focus on them.

* * *

"SANS! LOOK! IT'S THE HUMAN!",exclaimed Papyrus in excitement

"A quiz is a great 'ice-breaker', am I right?",replied Sans

"ACK! SANS, THAT WAS TERRIBLE. LET'S KEEP WATCHING.",replied Papyrus,"AND DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!"

* * *

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!",said Mettaton,"WHAT IS THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY?"

Frisk chose: D. More questions.

"RIGHT!",said Mettaton,"WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME?"

Frisk chose: C. Asgore Dreemurr.

"CORRECT!",said Mettaton,"WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OF?"

Frisk chose: B. Metal&Magic.

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?",said Mettaton,"TWO TRAINS, TRAIN A AND TRAIN B, SIMULTANEOUSLY DEPART STATION A AND STATION B. STATION B AND STATION B ARE 252.5 MILES APART FROM EACH OTHER. TRAIN A IS MOVING AT 253.5 MPH TOWARDS STATION B, AND TRAIN B IS MOVING AT 253.5 MPH TOWARDS STATION A. IF BOTH TRAINS DEPARTED AT 10:00 AM AND IT IS NOW 10:08, HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL BOTH TRAINS PASS EACHOTHER?"

Frisk chose: D. 32.058 minutes.

"WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS!",said Mettaton,"WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?"

Frisk chose: A. Heck yeah.

"LANGUAGE, DARLING.",said Mettaton,"HOW MANY LETTERS IN THE NAME, METTATON?"

Frisk chose: C. 8.

"OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!",said Mettaton,"WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

* * *

"W-what... Why d-does he s-still have THAT q-question?!",exclaimed Alphys, blushing, while watching the show with Undyne.

"That narcissistic robot, grr.",replied Undyne, her eyes narrowing at the television screen.

* * *

Frisk chose: A. Undyne.

"EVEN THE HUMAN FIGURED IT OUT.",said Mettaton,"WELL, THAT CONCLUDES TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!"

Mettaton rolls away as the ending plays out.

 _/_

 _Farewell Beauties,_

 _Let's all, give a big hand,_

 _I'll let you walk away with your life,_

 _Now, let's end the show!_

 _/_

* * *

"THAT WAS A FANTASTIC EPISODE!",said Papyrus

"Whelp, I'm going to Grillby's. Time to 'heat' up the 'ice'.",said Sans, before getting up and walking out of the house, with a resounding: 'GAH!', from Papyrus, behind him as he walked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **hOI, Bones!**

Outside on the surface, under the sunshine, two children found something strange. It was a handcrafted sentry station. On a sign right in front of it, it says:

 **Absolutely**

 **NO MOVING!**

Confused, the children walked right in front of the sentry station, when suddenly, a pair of furry ears poked out from behind the inside of the sentry station.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things.",rambled Doggo, the security dog,"If something WAS moving... For example, a human..."

Doggo's eyes appeared, followed by its head.

"I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!",said Doggo, sticking its head out, watching for movements,"Don't move an inch!"

The children follow the sign's advice and stay still.

 **Doggo can't seem to find anything.**

Then, one of the children cautiously puts their hand out and pets Doggo.

 **Doggo has been pet.**

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!",exclaimed Doggo, wide-eyed

"S-s-s-something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-m-moving...",said Doggo, shivering as it slowly moves back down to the floor of the sentry station,"I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"

Noticing that it is close to night, the children turn around and head back home, intending to come back and play with Doggo more the next day. Poor Doggo.

* * *

The next day, the children walk to the sentry station, but take a different route than before.

Noticing a box out in the open, the children walk up to it. Suddenly, a white feline creature with a slightly humanoid face pops up.

"hOI! Im tEm!",said Tem, the Temmie that owns Tem Shop,"bUY sOmE tEm flAks!"

The Tem Flakes turn out to be little pieces of construction paper.

While searching for money, the children pull out a rock in the process.

"OOh! YOU hAs ItEm!",exclaimed Tem, eyes opening wide,"tEm wAnts ItEm, bUt I gOttA pAy for cOllEg!"

Translation: Tem is interested in buying the rock, but has to pay for her second year at college.

The children ponder while another Temmie walks up to them.

"Hi. I'm Bob.",said Bob, the unique Temmie,"I suggest that you leave. Those shreds of paper won't help you, and your pet rock won't help her."

"b-b-b-bUt! hUmOn sO cUtE!",said Tem, reaching out to pet one of the children, but recoiling back as hives appear on her paws,"hOIvs!"

Temmies are allergic to humans.

The children leave while Bob comforts Tem.

* * *

Walking at a steady pace, the children came across another dog, which they immediately decide to pet. However, whenever they did so, the dog's neck would grow longer, and longer. The dog's head now reached the top of the trees. They were about to stop when they heard:

"Hey!",They look at the source of the sound and see the angry face of an envious giraffe,"Don't you dare imitate me!"

The children give the dog one last pet, and then run off, not seeing the dog's head, behind them, shoot upwards for the stars. Although they do hear the giraffe's angry snort.

* * *

Before the children make it back to the sentry station, they see a reptile standing upright, amidist what looked like several failed snow sculptures.

"Take heed! For a dog had an idea. He would make a snowdog of himself. However, when he built the first one, he got excited, and his neck grew! Now, he decided to start over, and make a snowdog that mirrored him.",said the reptile,"But alas, time and time again, he got excited and time and time again, his neck grew. A cycle of working and excitement. And the dog never finished his homework assignment."

After listening to the reptile's story, the children walk off towards Doggo's sentry station, which they can see over in the distance. After they left the reptile, something... strange happened. The reptile's...uh...scales?, turned gray, and its eyes became like lifeless.

"G- ** _TDPUPTDSFPLSPTDPPTUAP..."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Intermission 01**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!",said Flowey, to the readers,"You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"In this world... It's still **Kill or Be Killed!** But you...",said Flowey,"You're all so lucky. You get to just sit back and read with ease, ain't that right?"

"I bet you feel really great, huh? But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying.",said Flowey,"What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let **ME** inherit the power to control it."

"But to **WANT** see these idiots suffer... Well... Wow, you're utterly repulsive.",said Flowey,"You just keep reading out of boredom. Hoping for some entertainment, eh?"

"I may not be able to **SAVE** anymore... Or even **RESET** , but I'm still around.",said Flowey,"And you know what that means, right? I'll destroy everything in this wretched world. I'll kill everyone here, everyone in these useless memories. I will get rid of Frisk's 'Happy Ending', soon enough. Our 'game' never really ended, ...

 **AND IT NEVER WILL!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Mall Part 1  
**

"SANS! HURRY! WE MUST RE-CALIBRATE THE PUZZLES!",said Papyrus

"Heh.",replied Sans, walking up to Papyrus

Suddenly, they heard something behind them, and they turn around.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!",asked Papyrus, quickly leaning forward, his... face exactly one millimeter away from a young human's confused face.

"Paps, that's a human.",said Sans, amusedly

"ANOTHER ONE! HOW MANY ARE THERE ON THE SURFACE?!",replied Papyrus,"THEY'RE BREEDING LIKE CINNAMON RABBITS!"

There was only ever one human at a time in the Underground, so Papyrus never expected there to be numerous humans up on the surface.

The human blinked in even more confusion.

"AHEM! HUMAN! PREPARED TO BE PUZZLED LIKE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN PUZZLED BEFORE!",said Papyrus

"The human's already 'puzzled', Paps.",said Sans

"SANS, STOP.",replied Papyrus

"The kid left.",replied Sans

"WHAT?",said Papyrus, turning around, and sees the human advancing ahead of him

Papyrus jogs past the kid to set up the first puzzle.

* * *

When the kid turned the corner, he saw the pair of skeletons again. On the ground in-between them, is a bear-trap.

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOW HUMAN, TRY TO GET PAST THIS PUZZLE!",announced Papyrus

The human stared at the bear-trap blankly, before picking up a stick from the ground next to them. Using the stick, the kid triggered the trap, without getting trapped. Papyrus could only gape as the kid walked up the path past them.

"Looks like the kid knows how to get out of 'stick-y' situations.",said Sans

"GAH!",replied Papyrus

* * *

Encountering Papyrus again, the kid looks up blankly as Papyrus speaks in caps again.

"SURRENDER NOW, HUMAN! OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!",announced Papyrus, putting a strange mechanism on his torso,"THERE IS A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY CHEST, HUMAN. SURRENDER NOW AND I WILL DISARM IT. BUT IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER, I WILL BE FORCED TO DETONATE THE DEVICE, KILLING US BO-"

Papyrus stops in mid-word due to the human using another stick to cut the wire on the device.

"IT'S NOT A REAL BOMB, YOU MANIAC!",said Papyrus,"NEVERTHELESS, YOU'VE SOLVED MY PUZZLE. PROCEED."

The human walks off again.

"Aren't kids supposed to... uh... emote, at all?",asked Sans

"I'M NOT SURE.",replied Papyrus,"THE HUMAN (Frisk) BARELY CHANGES EXPRESSION AT ALL."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Mall Part 2**

After leaving the kid from before alone, Sans and Papyrus decide to pick up Frisk as they planned, and go to the Ebott Mall.

When they all got to the Mall, they were unprepared, because they didn't plan on what they would get. Papyrus would exclaim in amazement at everything and everyone, and Sans kept falling asleep on his feet everywhere, so Frisk had to lead them both by hand around the place.

* * *

"The surface looks very bright.",said Gaster, covering his eyes,"Too bright for someone who was trapped in a pitch black void for who knows how long."

"Well, you'll get used to it eventually, doc.",replied Flowey

"Hmm, so where to first, Flowey?",asked Gaster,"There doesn't appear to be anyone else around here."

"Well, there's a town not far from here.",replied Flowey,"Just a few miles that a way."

Using his leaves, Flowey points to the right.

* * *

Leading Sans and Papyrus, Frisk brings them over to where their signature striped, purple shirt is on sale.

"HMM. THESE SEEM TO BE POPULAR THESE DAYS."pondered Papyrus

"Mhm!",nodded Frisk, purchasing a few since they only have the one that they're wearing.

"Though, they only seem to come in one size.",said Sans

"AW.",said Papyrus, before heading over to a stand with spaghetti, with Frisk hurrying after him.

* * *

Walking over to where a stand with meteorology equipment was, Sans began to chat with the scared costumer of Muffet's, who was holding a spider-donut, when suddenly, the costumer turned grey, and lifelesslike, with the donut turning into a chattering head.

"Hey, bud, are you okay?",asked Sans,"You look a bit 'under the weather' if you ask me."

Sans was about to use a shortcut to get help, when the costumer suddenly spoke in a poetry.

"Alphys might work faster.

But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W. D. Gaster?

One day, he vanished without a trace.

They say he shattered across time and space.

Ha ha… How can I say so without fear?

I'm holding a piece of him right here."

Converting back from being grey, the costumer then walks off with his spider-donut, leaving Sans shocked still and pale, for a skeleton.

* * *

"NYEH HEH HEH! WHERE TO NEXT, HUMAN?",asked Papyrus, as Frisk lead him through the Mall, after trying some spaghetti samples.

"Hey, Paps.",said Sans, from behind them

"ACK! SANS, DON'T DO THAT!",exclaimed Papyrus, turning himself and Frisk around

"We need to get out of here, kiddo.",said Sans

Seeing that Sans is shaking and pale, which is surprising for a skeleton, Frisk leads them both by hand to outside the Ebott Mall.

Once they were outside, they climbed into Papyrus' car, and drove off to Frisk's home.

* * *

"G- **_DRGASTERISBACK..."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

 **Reintegration**

Gaster and Flowey walked into Ebott Town. Amazed at how advanced the humans had come along, but admitting that it was expected due to the humans' trash that somehow ended up in the Underground, Gaster followed behind Flowey, while every human they encountered just glanced at them nonchalantly.

"Where are we headed to, Flowey?",asked Gaster, noticing many humans congregating at a stage,"How strange."

"This right here is the... um, 'pinnacle of human socio-cultural achievement', at least for THIS part of the world, a concert.",replied Flowey, already looking bored with the event

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, the curtains flashed, and the ground shook with an underscore, rhythmic, background noise.

"HHEELLOO, EBOTT TOWN!",a rather mechanical voice rang out, causing the audience to cheer

"Humans occasionally come to events like these to hear songs, music, and just make a mess of things for the janitors.",explained Flowey

"I see a few monsters in this crowd as well.",replied Gaster, just before the song started

 _/_

 _Your cellphone, your wallet, your time, your ideas._  
 _No barcode, no party. No ID, no beers._  
 _Your bankcard, your license, your thoughts, your fears,_  
 _no SIM card, no disco, no photo, not here._

 _/_

"Huh, these songs are usually much more megalomaniac than that.",said Flowey

"So humans enjoy music, songs, and singing?",asked Gaster, writing all this down in a torn notebook

"Yes.",replied Flowey

 _/_

 _WE WANT YOUR SOUL_

 _/_

Gaster dropped his writing utensil in shock.

"It's just a song, the humans don't LITERALLY want your soul.",said Flowey, noticing this

"Oh... Of course.",replied Gaster, relieved, picking his writing utensil up off of the ground

 _/_

 _Your cash, your house, your phone, your life._  
 _Your cash, your house, your phone, your life._  
 _WE WANT YOUR SOUL_

 _Your cash, your house, your phone, your life._  
 _Your cash, your house, your phone, your life._  
 _WE WANT YOUR SOUL_

 _/_

Gaster looks around, and sees that the humans and monsters are enjoying this song, sung by a mechanical looking being.

"Who's that up there singing?",asked Gaster

"That's Mettaton.",replied Flowey,"A ghost monster inhabiting a robotic body."

 _/_

 _We'll show you shrinks, we'll show you spooks,_  
 _We'll buy you drinks, throw away your books._  
 _We'll sell you crap,_  
 _We'll charge you tax,_  
 _We're out buying big guns,_  
 _And you'll front the cash._  
 _WE WANT YOUR SOUL_

 _/_

"How often do these 'concerts' happen?",asked Gaster

"Like I said, on occasion, cause Mettaton's off someplace else most of the time.",replied Flowey

 _/_

 _Go back to bed America,_  
 _Your government is in control again._  
 _Here, watch this. Shut up._  
 _You are free, to do as we tell you._  
 _You are free, to do as we tell you._

 _/_

"What other 'events' do humans have?",asked Gaster

"Lots. Too many to count and recount.",replied Flowey

 _/_

 _Here's filter-tips,_  
 _Here's collagen lips,_  
 _Here's all-night malls,_  
 _Here's plastic hips._  
 _WE WANT YOUR SOUL_

 _/_

"Where will we go after this?",asked Gaster

"To the Mall.",replied Flowey

 _/_

 _Go back to bed America,_  
 _Your government is in control again._  
 _Here. Here's American Gladiators._  
 _Watch this. Shut up._

 _/_

 _Go back to bed America,_  
 _Here's American Gladiators._  
 _Here's 56 channels of it._  
 _Here you go America._  
 _YOU ARE FREE, TO DO AS WE TELL YOU._  
 _YOU ARE FREE, TO DO AS WE TELL YOU._

 _/_

"The song's just about done.",said Flowey

"How can you tell?",asked Gaster

"By the tune of the song.",replied Flowey

 _/_

 _Here's very, very, very, very,_  
 _Very, very, very, very, very,_  
 _Very, very, very, very,_  
 _Long infomercials._

 _/_

When the song ended, the audience cheered, and the congregation started breaking up. Flowey motioned Gaster to follow, then started moving towards the Mall.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song, _We Want Your Soul_. It is owned by, Adam Freeland.**

 **To see the full version of the song, then copy the URL below:**

 **ww w. you tub e wat ch? v=9 Nz5 CJi 7gZc (Remove spaces)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

 **Chromatography**

When Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus made it back to Frisk's house, they all went inside.

"SANS, WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?",asked Papyrus

"I have to tell you two somethin'.",replied Sans, before starting his flashback

* * *

Sans was running late. He was supposed to be at the lab 15 minutes ago. He opened the door...

...and fell to the ground inside the lab.

"Oh! Sans. There you are.",said Gaster,"It's nice of you to finally drop in."

Sans did not answer, as he was a bit shaken from falling.

"Sans? Are you alright? You fell rather hard.",asked Gaster, concerned

"Yeah, I'm all good.",replied Sans, getting up off of the ground,"The floor broke my fall. Guess you could say that I-"

"-hit the ground running this morning.",joked Sans

"Hmm. For 'having 'hit the ground running', you're awfully late today. No shortcuts?",asked Gaster

"Nah. Took the scenic route. Made a few pitstops. Picked up a thing you probably need.",replied Sans,"Anyway, on to more interestin' things. Whatcha got there?"

"Liquid courage.",replied Gaster

"What? Before 5 o'clock?",joked Sans

"Ha and ha. You know what I meant.",said Gaster

"Right. So is there any reason behind why you're starin' down the **bravery** sample like it offended ya?",asked Sans

"No, I was just waiting for an epiphany, but instead I'm getting a migraine.",replied Gaster

"Yikes.",said Sans,"Well-",Sans hands Gaster a thermos of coffee,"here's some coffee for your, uh, 'epiphigraine' or whatever it is."

"Thank you. It's appreciated.",said Gaster

"So now that we've gotten your caffeine fix all situated you wanna catch me up?",asked Sans

"*sigh* How about you fill me in on your 'pit stops' first? I'm assuming you checked in with the other projects.",replied Gaster

"Well, Alphys finally got the extractor she designed up and running and the other teams are still reporting no problems with theirs.",replied Sans,"Also, since it looks like you got the, uh, new one for bravery up too that means that we have all seven running. So, call us butter I guess. 'cause we're on a roll."

"Oh. Well, that's good news at least. I'll have to check in on her results later. I was curious about the modifications she opted to go with.",said Gaster

"Heh. Yeah.",replied Sans, absentmindedly

"Sans?",asked Gaster,"You got awfully quiet."

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm done with my bit. Your turn.",replied Sans,"I take it that you ran into some sorta roadblock right? Here. Why don'cha talk it out. Pretend that I don't know anything and start from the beginning. Maybe it'll help you stumble on a solution. Or at least help gain a new- -perspective."

"Hrm.",replied Gaster,"The beginning. Alright. Let's start with the first problem: The **barrier**. Currently the only known way to bring it down completely is through the use of at minimum seven human souls. Now for the second problem. We don't exactly have enough of those, and quite frankly our king would rather avoid collecting more if at all possible. But, he still wants the barrier to come down. So, how do we open a door when we don't have the key? We trick the lock. If we are able to make an artificial construct that can pass as human, an artificial soul so to speak, then we may be able to trick the barrier into breaking. In order to accomplish this, we've had to study the structure of the three human souls and one blood sample that we have at our disposal. As you can see, at first glance, the human souls appear to be dominated by singular traits. And if this were actually the case we'd be stuck in a rather difficult situation since on their own these traits don't read as 'human'. We've tested that out. However, by employing a heavily modified chromatography technique, one based off of the sort more commonly used to isolate the photosynthetic pigments in plants-"

"Uh. Can we pretend that I know a little more than that? Just to, ya know, speed things up a bit?",interrupted Sans

"*Ahem* As I was saying, after having gotten a better look we have since learned that the actual structures are a bit more complex.",continued Gaster,"Multiple traits are clearly present in each soul simultaneously. And each distinct hue is a unique component that makes up a part of the soul's overall supposed 'humanity'. Anyways, having identified these key traits we have since been able to isolate, and extract them through the use of the modified magical conduit war frames."

"Don'cha mean-",interrupted Sans,"-the Gaster Blasters."

"That's not what they're called.",replied Gaster

"That's how I put 'em down in my notes.",said Sans

"Well it's still wrong. Stop being a smartass.",said Gaster

"*snerk* Kay, I'm done. Keep goin'. I'm listenin'.",said Sans

"*sigh* Well. Since these frames were originally designed to concentrate and channel a monster's magic, something that is inherently dependent on the emotional responses of an individual to a variety of external, and internal stimuli, repurposing them for this task has not been as much of a stretch as one would think. We are merely taking what is also an emotional force and giving it a tangible physicality after all.",continued Gaster,"So we have access to the components. We even have the designes of three souls to work with. It should be a fairly simple matter to piece these extracted parts back together into something new at this point, right? Except there's one problem. I've been running simulations all night. And in doing so I have found- THE **PIECES** WON'T STAY **TOGETHER**! And the awful part is that? That actually makes sense. Because human souls don't make sense. When a monster dies their soul's energy becomes inert and disperses peacefully. Their existence at that point-"

"-lives on as a memory right?",finished Sans

"Right! But when a human dies, it's almost as if a stubborn impression of them is burned into the fabric of reality. Like a SCORCH mark.",said Gaster,"I mean look at how unbalanced they all are. There's barely a consistent design. What could possibly be holding these together?"

"Dunno.",replied Sans

"Maybe it's **spite** keeping them together. I wouldn't put it past humanity.",surmised Gaster, glaring,"Sans. Did we convert any of the frames to isolate **spite**?"

"Don't think so.",replied Sans

"Bah! So far all of this has been like solving a hellish puzzle-!",said Gaster, accidentally knocking a potted plant off of the shelf with due to constantly waving his hands around when he spoke

"Should I go get Alphys or-? Whoa there!",asked Sans, catching the potted plant,"Ya gotta be more careful. I might know that you have the right of way when you start talkin' with your **hands** , but the rest of the lab isn't exactly up to speed."

"Ah! Thank you, Sans. I suppose I got a little worked up there. These specimens are from the surface. Losing any of them would be a tragedy.",said Gaster,"Currently they are all irreplaceable. The surface is teeming with life. There aren't simply just humans up there, but flora. Fauna... One day when we finally bring the **barrier** down there's so much I'd like to show you both."

"Heeey. C'mon don't look so glum. So we hit a speedbump. We'll get around it. We always do.",said Sans

"Yes. I suppose we'll make this work one way or another.",said Gaster

"Heh. Right. Just like always.",said Sans,"So, uh, anyways gettin' back on track. We might not have access to **spite** exactly, but there is that 'sheer force of will' stuff Alphys is in charge of. Did you factor that into your models too?"

"Yes, of course.",replied Gaster,"There was enough data from here first attempt at an extraction to take **determination** into consideration. However, in the simulations the extracts still ended up rejecting each other. Perhaps we'll get a different result after she's collected new data from the new extractor, but as it stands the pieces appear too unstable combined."

"Huh. Whelp.",said Sans,"You want my two cents?"

"By all means.",replied Gaster

"How about this. Instead of trying to jam them all together at once, why don't we try tempering them first using smaller combinations. Ya know, to see if maybe they can **stabilize** each other.",said Sans,"It's like chemistry sorta. Only instead of combining two volatile elements to make a neutral compound, we'll be using soul extract weirdness."

"That... may be a rather brilliant solution to our problem actually.",said Gaster

"Do I win best intern points?",asked Sans, jokingly

"If somehow these traits do in fact balance each other out, some keeping others in check, it may give us some insight on how to keep a **synthetic** construct from falling apart long enough to bring down the barrier."

"Aaaand you've stopped listening. Kay.",said Sans,"Uh. Actually I was thinking that we could look at a **color wheel** or something first."

"I'll have to begin making calculations to figure out where we should start.",said Gaster, ignoring Sans,"The next experiment looks to be very **interesting**."

* * *

"SANS... I... I HAD NO IDEA, I KNEW YOU YOU WERE INTO SCIENCY SPACE TIME STUFF, BUT NOT THAT ELOQUENT.",said Papyrus

"Well the doc fell into the C.O.R.E., the **thermoelectric** generator of the Underground, and was **shattered** across time and space.",replied Sans _"I wanted so badly for it to work."_

"Anyways, he's back. So keep on the look out, alright?",said Sans

"OK!",replied Papyrus, while Frisk just nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

 **G &$T3R **

"HUH?",said Papyrus, looking out the window,"SANS! WHO IS THAT?!"

Sans and Frisk hurry over to the window and look through it. They see what appeared to be a skeleton in a black suit, following a... flower? Wait, is that...?

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door in a concise manner.

*knock knock, knock knock, knock knock*

Cautiously, Sans opens the door and sees who may or may not be Dr. Gaster just outside the door.

"Sans. I haven't seen you in ages-",said Gaster

"I'm Sans.",said Sans, his left eye glowing blue,"How can I be sure you're him?"

Gaster stood there, not really sure of what to make of his old assistant threatening him like that. And WHAT is he even wearing? Where's his labcoat? Wait, where did Flowey go?

"I've met a Gaster after **the accident** before.",said Sans,"But they were 'broken and corrupt'. Completely obsessed with breaking the barrier. How do I know that you're not like that, trying to fool me?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not blabbering on about some insane plan to get past the barrier, am I?",said Gaster, annoyed

"Whelp. There's an easy way to check to see if you're 'him'.",said Sans,"Show me your hands."

Gaster showed Sans his hands. Sans attempted to pull his hands away, but found that they were attached to skeleton arms.

Sans looked at Gaster again. His face is a little different, melted. But none worse for wear.

"One last thing.",said Sans,"Is your name... 'Aster'?"

"...Sans... Seriously, what's wrong with you?",replied Gaster,"It's Dr. Wing Ding 'Gaster'. Not 'Aster'."

"Kay. It's him.",said Sans, letting Gaster into the house,"He was always strict with about how he was addressed. 'No nicknames' basically."

Everyone moved back into the living room.

"Ok, doc.",said Sans,"How'd you find us?"

"I caught a glimpse of you at the mall.",explained Gaster

* * *

Arriving at the Mall, Gaster and Flowey decide to go in.

However, they get startled when they see Sans and two others run out of the Mall. They got into some red sports car and drove off.

"Sans?",said Gaster

"Yeah, that was the smiley trashbag.",said Flowey

"Quick, they went this way!",said Gaster, running after the car

"Wha... Hey! Ugh...",groaned Flowey, as he started to follow Gaster

* * *

"Then I knock on your door and Sans threatens me.",finished Gaster

"Question. What happened to Flowey?",asked Sans

"I don't know. He vanished when you answered the door.",replied Gaster

"YOU APPEAR TO BE A SKELETON. ARE WE RELATED?",asked Papyrus,"WAIT... I HAVE A DAD?!"

"Haha, no. Papyrus, even though the doc is also a skeleton, we're not related to him.",explained Sans

"I did have a lover, though.",said Gaster looking thoughtful,"But then they went off with some dog-boat monster. What was it? Oh! They now call themselves, 'Riverperson'."

"Must be tough, huh?",asked Sans

"I bet they're still riding him across Waterfall's River.",said Gaster, before turning around to see all three of them with their jaws dropped.

"Uh... g... wh... Not like that!",yelled Gaster,"I meant that they ride him like a boat, being 'part boat' and all. Get your heads out of the gutter before you lose them."

* * *

"What is he doing in there?",asked Flowey, still hiding around the corner of the house so as to not get caught by Frisk

Suddenly, Asgore and Toriel are across the street, walking home.

Seeing this, Flowey digs into the ground, and runs away.

* * *

Suddenly, the front door opens.

"My child!",called Toriel,"We're home!"

"Oh! Howdy!",greeted Asgore, seeing Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster

"Hello, Sans. Hello, Papyrus.",said Toriel,"Oh! And who's this?"

"This is Dr. Gaster, he's... uh... new here.",replied Sans

"Ah. I'm pleased to 'meet' you, sire.",said Gaster, bowing to Asgore

"Yes, well, you can just call me Asgore.",said Asgore,"Would you like some tea to warm you up?"

"Yes. Thank you, your majesty.",replied Gaster

* * *

After getting Gaster a cup o' tea, he and Asgore decide to catch up... Although, Asgore can not remember Gaster, since he was erased from existence when he fell into the void during **the accident**.

"I am truly sorry, but I can't recall meeting you before.",said Asgore

"No, it's alright. I suspected that something like this would happen. Truly, how was I supposed to know that attaching a harmonics converter to the modified magical conduit war frame that was inside the C.O.R.E. would not only make the platform I was standing on quite unstable, but extrapolate that instability across the space-time continuum. Causing all sorts of phenomenon and anomalies...",Gaster seems to be having a scientific rant of some kind

"Uh. Doc?",asked Sans,"The others aren't really scientists, so they have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh! Er... I am terribly sorry for rambling.",apologized Gaster

"Hohoho! It's alright!",replied Asgore, just then, Asgore sees Gaster's hands,"Oh my! What happened to your hands?"

"Hm? Oh! It was just an accident...",replied Gaster

* * *

 _Gaster strapped his hand to the table. After marking a big hole in the center of his hand, Gaster activates the laser, and begins the operation._

 _"mnmrnmrrnmrmnmr!",Gaster's **health** is now **24/30**_

* * *

"Oh dear! That must've been painful.",said Toriel

"It's in the past now.",replied Gaster,"How is your life here, on the surface, your majesty?"

They proceeded to talk about how the monster reintegrated themselves with humans on the surface.

However, Gaster notices something... rather peculiar.

"Excuse me for asking, but aren't you and Toriel, divorced?",asked Gaster

"Well, yes, we are still divorced.",replied Asgore,"We just happen to live in the same house because of Frisk, but we both have our own rooms."

"Ah!",said Gaster, looking at Frisk,"So this is the human that freed the monsters and caused Asgore and Toriel to live with each other under the same roof again?"

"Whelp. I reckon it's time to go home, Paps.",said Sans,"Doc, you should come with us, too, since I doubt you have any where else to stay."

"Alright.",agreed Gaster,"Farewell."

Saying goodbyes, with Frisk waving at them, they got into Papyrus' car.

"Um, sans? Are you sure that this contraption is... safe?",asked Gaster, worried

"Yep, just buckle up and sit back.",replied Sans

And then they were off.

* * *

 **4185A13518**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

 **It's Another Day At School, So Just Stay Cool  
**

"Alright, class. Let's go in.",said Toriel, right outside her classroom door... which for some reason was shut.

"Oh dear. How did this happen?",asked Toriel, before knocking on the door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Suddenly, a voice inside the classroom answered.

"Oh! What a beautiful knock! Maybe if I don't answer, they'll knock again."

"Reginald, please open the door.",said Toriel

No answer.

Toriel sighed, then knocked on the door again.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Ah!",said Reginald

As time went on, it became clear that Reginald would not open the door to the classroom.

"Ok, children, change of plans!",announced Toriel,"Instead, let's go outside."

* * *

Outside, Toriel's class was mingling with Undyne's Gym class.

Readers, play: NGAHH!

"Get down and give me 50!",yelled Undyne,"Fufufufu! They said I couldn't benchpress all of the students in my class! Well I sure showed them!"

Undyne was currently benchpressing ten of her students, who were doing pushups simultaneously in a stack.

The rest of the children were running around. One of the students was chasing others with sticky notes, of all things.

One of the students heard a voice from behind the school. Curiosity piqued, the kid walked over to see what it was...

...and saw a yellow flower TALKING.

"Surely those bozos would never find- huh?",said the flower, turning around,"Hey! What the hell are you doing here? Scram!"

The child ran off crying.

* * *

Later the child was explaining what he saw. Overhearing this, Frisk knew what was going on and decided to confront the flower.

Walking around, Frisk made it over to where the flower is... and sees Flowey muttering to himself about kids these days.

Accidentally snapping a twig while walking, Frisk stops while Flower turns around again.

Frisk has a blank expression, while Flowey has an alarmed expression.

They stare at each other for a minute. Then, Flowey digs underground, and runs away.

* * *

 **D185A13518**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

 **Intermission 02**

"Well, that was a close shot, wasn't it?",said Flowey, to the reader,"I wasn't gonna just LET Frisk and the trashbag see me, if that's what you're wondering."

 **Anonymous** asks: "So Flowey, now you know where Frisk lives. Are you going to visit them sometime in the future?"

"Of course not! At least, not until I have a soul...",replied Flowey

 **Anonymous** asks: "Hey Flowey, where did the other souls go after you broke the barrier?"

"I hid them away, so that I could access them later.",answered Flowey,"Surely those bozos would never find - huh?"

Flowey turns around and sees a child eavesdropping on him. Putting on one of his scare expressions, Flowey confronts the child.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here? Scram!",said Flowey

The child runs away crying.

"Now as I was saying.",continued Flowey,"Those bozos would never find where I hid the human souls."

 **Anonymous** asks: "Flowey! That was cruel, what have got to say for yourself?"

"Bah humbug! Kids these days...",muttered Flowey

Suddenly, Flowey hears a snapping sound. Turning around, Flowey sees Frisk standing there, staring. Suddenly, he gets a glimpse of a flashback.

 _"Hey... Chara... No hard feelings about back then, right?"_

Flowey digs underground, and runs away. While Frisk just stands there.

* * *

 **D18EA13E18**

 **If you want to ask Flowey something, then just PM me or leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox**

* * *

 **Entry # 21  
**

The darkness... it just keeps growing.

The photon readings are still negative.

A piece of the world is missing...

Something is very, very wrong.

We've detected another anomaly:

Timelines jumping left and right, until everything just ends.

The darkness is growing deeper, more thorough.

The analyzer keeps giving me the same damn code:

 **4185A13518**

I don't know what it means.

I haven't come closer to solving this new puzzle.

But mark my words...

I will get us out of here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, it is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Case of Chara**

 **POV: Gaster**

I had just been to see the king. The meeting took longer than I anticipated.

As I was leaving New Home, I noticed the children of the royal family were playing a game nearby.

They were always playing some kind of game somewhere around the area because Home is a lot safer for children exploration than the other areas of the Underground, such as Hotland. I recalled being confused and disturbed when the news came out that the royal family had adopted a child. A 'human' child at that.

We know that in order to destroy the barrier, we need to obtain seven human souls. Why the king and queen decided to adopt this human instead of outright killing them is beyond me. Perhaps it's because they're a child, just like Asriel. Maybe they were listening to Asriel's desire for friendship, something that the other monsters their age seemed to intimidated by them to try. Or maybe they were trying to atone for their actions during the war. Whatever the reason, it does not matter.

By the time that I returned to my senses, I realized that I had just been standing there, staring at them. And one of them was staring back. The adopted one, Chara, was staring back at me, even while Asriel, the other one, was trying to get them to keep playing whatever game that they had been focusing on before my arrival. That child has always seemed strange to me. When Asriel found them in the Ruins, they were injured and could barely stand. I wonder what caused such injuries and if it has anything to do with their behavior patterns. They are withdrawn, asocial, and softspoken. They don't seem to have the desire to explore their surroundings, unlike their adopted sibling.

I notice that both of the children were wearing matching lockets, that is new. Still staring, I admit that the human child is a bit creepy. So, I break eye contact, and I walk away.


End file.
